1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to camper devices and more specifically it relates to a collapsible portable camper system for folding into a compact position during nonuse and for expanding into a spacious camper while positioned upon a pickup.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Camper devices have been in use for years. Typically, a conventional camper has a floor, front and rear walls, side walls and a roof forming a rigid and rectangular structure. For conventional campers designed to fit upon a conventional pickup, the main problem is that the overall width is limited because of road restrictions and safety concerns.
Therefore, the interior portion of a conventional camper designed for a conventional pickup is typically not comfortable for extended stays. In addition, many conventional campers have a width that is much wider that the pickup making it difficult to navigate around objects. Also, the overhang is dangerous to individuals walking around the conventional camper when not in use because they may engage the overhang with their bodies.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for folding into a compact position during nonuse and for expanding into a spacious camper while positioned upon a pickup. Conventional campers are difficult to navigate a pickup with because they block view with the side mirrors. Also, conventional campers are prone to engaging objects near the vehicle making them a hazard.
In these respects, the collapsible portable camper system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of folding into a compact position during nonuse and for expanding into a spacious camper while positioned upon a pickup.